


The Girl From Gotham

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Barbara is a gay mess, Crime Fighting, F/F, Kara is super chill and lax about her gayness, Slow Burn, Superheros, They are all fifthteen or older because fuck the multiverse and shit, Tim likes Babs, Training, did I mention slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Barbara Gordon was just fourteen when she met a young and afraid Kara Zor-El. Now the two of them are fifteen and working together, how will they end up? What will they mean to each other?





	1. That's how it started.

**Author's Note:**

> Im being helped by my two good friends, check em' on Instagram @owaspam @nukagirl101

That day was a normal training day for Barbara Gordon. She spent time perfecting her maneuvers she had learned from her mentors. Striking the post one more time, she turned to the blonde who trained on the board next to her. 

Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and strong muscles. Barbara couldn't help but stare. Her eyes tracing the Kryptonian, falling from a slender neck, down to fit thighs. The redhead turned away, realizing that Kara knew she was staring. “You alright Babs?” She asked looking slightly confused.

“Y-Yeah! Fine! Super duper fine!” Barbara was a big gay mess, especially for Kara Zor-El. 

“Heartbeat, Babs, it's always the heartbeat that tells your lying.” The blonde had a quick wit, always firing back at every chance she could to prove a point.

Barbara stood there, really thinking about it for a moment, then, Kara laughs. “What, it isn't funny! You really had me thinking there Kara…” She let out a sigh she had been holding in for quite some time.

The blonde smirks, “Thinkin’ about what? Hmm.. maybe Robin?” Kara had some sort of strange theory that Barbara, in fact, had a ‘thing’ for Dick Grayson.

“No,” Gordon said, her typical stutter suddenly leaving her.

Boys just... weren't really her thing. That's how she put it. If anyone asked, she just said, “Hey, that's not my thing. Not just yet.” She seemed to think that eventually, her knight in shining armor would show up. Barbara waited a long time for this so-called, ‘perfect guy’ but sadly she had never even found a guy she liked as more than a friend. Maybe she just had to wait. But then she met Kara, and then her emotions couldn’t decide what to do.


	2. His Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barb, Tim, and Kara make their way to Seagate Amusement Park to rescue Jim Gordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to @owaspam for helping me. He's an amazing writer.

The rough wind beat against Barbara’s cape, waving in the air like a flag of warfare. Beside her stood Kara, who had gotten there much faster than she had. Commissioner Gordon had been taken by a group that was assumed to be members of the Joker’s gang, the house of cards. The two scanned the walls of Seagate Amusement Park. Shaking her head, Batgirl looked at Kara, “You see anything?” Her voice was loud, booming over the waves at sea.

“Yes, the commissioner... and multiple hostages. I’ll take them to safety, you handle the scumbags.” The blonde said, ready to take off towards the ferris wheel until a hand latched to her wrist. “Be careful.” Barbara looked deep into Kara’s eyes, though her cowl hid the true meaning of her words. The Kryptonian nodded, flying off into the distance.

Babs stood there for a moment until a pair of feet perched with her on the beam. “Tim, where were you!” Venom dripped from her words. “Sorry! I had to make a run!” He fumbles, almost falling back off the ledge before the redhead caught his wrist. “Get your act together,” she said quietly. 

Barbara pulled out her grappling gun, swinging across to the next beam, Robin following behind her. “Where’s Kara?” he asked. “She's getting the hostages.” Babs swung to the next metal ledge.

Meanwhile, Kara landed on the stage, where the ferris wheel sat in all of its glory. “Alright Babs, I'm gonna take out these guys. Shouldn't be too hard.” Her fingers brushing the blonde hair away from her ear to use the com properly. Barbara nods, though Kara couldn't see her, “I- Uh, right.” She nods once more, only to hear Kara giggle.

Barbara and Tim make their way to the main dock, walking along the water rotted wood. Her rubber boots squeaking against it. “This way.” Robin says, looking down at his gps, “Supergirl,” he calls, pressing his finger to the com piece.

“Uh, yeah?” The blonde says, slapping one last guard to the ground. 

“I need you to scout the area. And keep an eye on Babs.” He says, “I gotta go through the building and she has reached the main tent, thats where Jim is.” He approaches the front door, metal in the knob was rusted. Tim pushes the door open, walking into the entrance. Light filtering in from the windows, creating a dim atmosphere. 

He continues to walk, then, he stops. 

“You know, I don't get it. What is his problem with Batgirl?” 

“I dunno man, he just… He probably wants to fuck her.” 

What were they talking about? That was Tim’s question, maybe this was a trap? For Babs of course.

He takes a step closer, peering out from behind the wall, he could feel the chipping paint from the wall entering his lungs, Tim coughs. Going into a fit of coughs and chokes, the guards walk towards the noise.

“The FUCK, is that?” One of the men says, edging towards Robin’s hiding spot. 

His coughing continues but soon settles. 

“Robin! What was that!” Kara coms, yelling at him through the mic. She was probably so loud the henchmen could hear her through it. 

“I got it handled!” The black haired boy leaps from the shadows and kicks one of the guards, knocking him down.

“Eh! It's the boy wonder! Robin!” The second man shouts, running away. 

Tim smirks, pulling his bolas from the belt he wore. “Not so fast.” throwing it, it wraps around the man's feet, tripping him. Robin walks over to him, nudging him with his foot. “Looks like you got caught in my nest,” Tim says, the cockyness showing in his voice. 

“Don't get too cocky boy.” The man grumbles as Robin continues on his adventure through the building. 

On the other side of the island, Barbara swings from ledge to ledge, eventually making it to the main tent. Landing on the wooden platform, she looks at the huge white tent. It sways in the wind, the storm was strong, raindrops battering and pattering against the fabric, Babs was surprised it had not ripped yet. A small thump comes from her side, it was Kara. “Thought bees couldn't fly in the rain?” The redhead smirks. “I thought I was a bird?” The blonde laughs, brushing wet hair out of her face. “Actually,” Tim plops down between them, “I’m the bird.” he smiles and the two roll their eyes. 

“So, Jims in there, right?” He asks, looking to Kara for an answer.

“You were the one who said it, but I can see bodies in there. They Are human so possibly.” She says, squinting as she looks through the fabric with her x-ray vision. “Babs, check your gps thingy,” Kara suggests, gesturing to it with her hand.

“Right.” Barbara pulls out the device and covers it from the rain with her cape. “Hmm, he should be. Again, like you said, humans but not for sure it's my dad.” Babs puts it away, “We better head inside.” She starts to walk forward, Tim and Kara following behind her.

The redhead opens the flap to the tent, letting it fall onto Tim’s face, “Hey!” “Shush!” 

Looking around, it was dark, the occasional lightning strike lit the area. Barbara pulls out a flashlight, the flick of the switch seemed so loud in such a quiet place. Even through a tent flap, it could feel like you were in a completely other world. Kara looks around, “What happened to the bodies. I can't see them.” She questions, checking around and behind things. 

“I dunno, but I'm not liking how quiet this place is…” Tim steps closer to Babs, almost as if he was scared.

“Quietness is interpreted differently by different bodies. Your sense of it is… lacking. I can hear everything.” Scarecrow stepped out of the shadows, sickle in hand. The three glared at him, as he continued. “And I could make you hear everything as well. Think of the possibilities!”

“Give me my dad!” Barbara calls, rushing forward until being stopped by Kara. “Slow down, big girl.” She says, looking into the redhead's eyes. “Kara, my dad!” Babs protests, trying to pull away from the blonde, her green eyes widening in fear of Kara’s grip. “Kara please!” Still pulling away from her friend. “Babs, I’ll get him.” She brings her hand to her mouth, “I promise.” she places a kiss against her knuckles. 

Barbara flushes, her mask hides it though. She thanks Batman for that. 

“How sweet. The goddess and the warrior come together in a joint happiness, similarly to the ancient roman texts.” Scarecrow laughed maniacally as he lifted his sickle. “Hell isn't a good place to let your mind roam, but I can take you there.”

A fight breaks out between the men and the trio. Robin and Batgirl help each other with attacks, comboing together. Supergirl uses her heat vision wisly, not wanting to ignite a fire. Multiple of Scarecrow’s soldiers were on the two, while Kara scanned the room for Scarecrow. She barely caught a glimpse of him running out of the tent.

Flying out of the tent, Kara caught up to Scarecrow, grabbing him and pulled him into the air, squirming.

“I have a test for you. A test to see if your will is truly as strong as they say… Kill me. Do it right now.”

Kara scowled at him. “No. Never.”

He laughed like an insane man, nearly screaming. “Don't you see? That's what breaks you, Zor-El. I've seen the future… your will is weaker than you think.”

Kara threw scarecrow to the ground as he smiled eerily.

“What's it like to lose your whole planet and not be able to save it? Can you tell me?”  
She flew down and grabbed him by the collar.

“What do you want from me!”

“I want you to stop being so stupid. I've seen the demise of our existence as we know it…”  
He moved his hand to his belt, “...you were at the center of it all.”

 

As Kara pulled back her fist, she heard a crack come from scarecrow’s waist as gas began to pour out.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was scarecrow slowly walking away, dragging a chain and sickle behind him.

Tim and Barbara valiantly took down most of the guards with ease, preparing to go after Kara. Babs pounded the final trooper across the face, dropping him to the floor. The two high fived and began to walk out of the tent when they heard a deep growl from behind them. 

Turning to see who it was, or at least what it was, the two were faced by a massive reptilian creature, dried blood caked on his face. “Crap,” Tim said in a low voice. 

Croc swiped at Tim, knocking him off of his feet into the wall. Barbara slid beneath him, attacking his leg, but she was quickly shaken off and tossed away. Robin ran at him and swung as hard as he could with his kendo stick, breaking it in half as he was picked up and slammed into the ground. Croc let out a roar, masking the sound of an engine getting close behind him. Suddenly, the sound of a revved-up engine overpowered everything else, as the Batmobile ripped through the wall of the tent, crushing Killer Croc.

While Robin and Batman stayed in the tent to get Croc under anesthesia and get the hostages together, Babs went out and attempted to find Supergirl.

Supergirl woke up in what seemed to be another reality, somewhere that managed to follow yet also break every law of nature. She stood up, and was faced by… the Batman. 

“Bruce? What are you doing here?” He turned.

“You have all the power you could ever want, yet you are still blind…”

Batman finally looked up, revealing a battered face that had been half replaced by robotics. “You can't stop him.” He whispered. “Nobody can. Everyone we have ever faced or ever will face will look like puny children.”

“Bruce, who are you talking about?!”

“Scarecrow got away. Shame. You should tell Barbara you love her, though. Now is better than later.”

Then it all faded to white.

Kara wiped mud from her face as she sat up, embraced by Barbara.“Don't scare me like that!” Kara laughed off the comment, going over what she had heard in her head so many times.

“You two okay?” Jim asks, his face straight as always, even after being held hostage.

“Yeah… We’re fine.” Batgirl keeps to herself, not looking Gordon in the eye. 

“Alright well-” The four of them were gone. He sighs, “I guess some things just run in the family.” 

Wayne Manor, later that night.

Babs walks over to Kara who had been sitting out on the back porch. “You okay?” She asks, sitting down next to her.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Kara says, not looking Barbara in the eye.

There was a silence.

“Kara, what's wrong,” Babs asks, it was more of a demand than a question.

“Nothing.”

“Kara-”

“Babs!” Kara stands up, looking down at Barbara, eyes glowing red as her eyes lit up with heat. “Nothing is wrong! Okay?” Her voice was filled with anger! But Barbara did not know why. What had happened?

“I- Babs I'm sorry.” The blonde says, but Babs had already walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment!


	3. All That Goes Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is okay, I didn't have my co-writer to help me but I worked pretty hard on it so,

Barbara sat at the large table in Wayne Manor, looking across her was Kara and beside her was Tim. The three along with Bruce were celebrating the victory of the last mission. 

“...As I was saying-” Bruce stops, turning to Babs, “Barbara.” He says to her.

“Huh?” Her gaze breaks from Kara. The blonde had been so… focused on Bruce. Her eyes roaming his for some emotion, but what did she look for it? Kara saw something in him, Barbara didn't see what the blonde saw, or focused so hard on finding.

“Were you paying attention to me, Barbara?” He asks, voice monotone and boring as always. This was supposed to be fun, that's what Kara said when she dragged her to this meaning. Even if she didn't agree to come with Kara, Bruce would have sought her out. 

“No, sorry…” She sighs, eyes pondering on the table, pointing out crinkle patterns in the tablecloth. 

“Next time pay attention. As I was saying…” He continued, Babs just stares at the tablecloth, drawing her finger out from under the table and tracing it against the streaks. She thinks to herself, what if it was skin. What if it was Kara’s skin? Shaking her head at the thought, her eyes trail onto Bruce. 

He lectures, talking about strategy, he said something about Kara flying in head first but Babs disagreed with him. 

“Barbara, if you need to work on anything, work on your focus. You lost focus during the fight with Killer Croc, you went after Kara instead. What's more important, Kara or the villain at hand?” Bruce asks, gesturing his hand towards the Kryptonian girl.

“You can't ask that, that's not fair…” She looks down to the tablecloth again.

“I think I can.” His stern voice puncturing her thoughts.

“Then I chose Kara.” The remark was snarky, her look piecing into him. 

He was shocked at first, but he fixes his expression. “Then you can walk straight out that door, become a normal person, forget this life.”

She scoffs, “Whatever.”

Bruce finished his lecture another twenty minutes later, the four of them disbanding. 

As Barbara walks back to her room, a hand drops onto her shoulder. “Babs, what was that back there.” It was Tim.

She sighs, “I- I don't know… I got angry I guess.” 

“But it was just Kara, you didn't have to make a big deal out of it.” He says, following into her room. 

“What do you mean, ‘it was just Kara’? Tim? If it was me you would have done the same thing.” It offended her that he said it was JUST Kara. It wasn't just Kara to her. Kara was her best friend and maybe even more than that.

“I mean, yeah.” The boy says, sitting on her bed and making himself comfortable. 

“Get out.” The redhead says. 

“What-”

“Get out.” She repeated herself.

He just looked at her in confusion as he got up and left. Babs was finally alone, just the way she wanted it to be. She wouldn't mind having Kara around but still, she hasn't gotten any alone time in a while. Barbara just wanted to take a breath and have everything around her stop. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Barbara opens her eyes slightly, one lid still slightly closed. She groans, picking up her phone, someone was calling her. Babs didn't care, they were ruining her nap. She was tired, strained, emotionally and physically. She almost didn't even realize she fell asleep. Ignoring the call, she sets her phone back down and digs her face into the blankets. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Moaning in frustration, she picks up the phone and answers it, placing it to her ear. “Yes…?” Her voice groggy, as she yawns, vision glancing at the clock seeing that it was ten at night. How long had she slept for? She thinks, maybe three since the meeting ended at seven. 

“It’s Kara, is this a bad time?” The blonde asks, Babs could hear the eyebrow raise in her tone, the questioning tone. 

“Oh, no uh, it's fine. What's up?” Babs asks, leaning onto her arm for support.

“Just- Come over.” The line was ended. 

Barbara looks at her phone, confusion written all over her face. “Okay…” She gets up from the bed, still dressed in her clothes. 

Walking down the halls, she catches a sleepy Bruce Wayne. He looks at her, eyes trailing from head to toe. “Why are you still in uniform.” She was still wearing her cape and mask, along with her attire. His voice was low and scratchy, “Are you going to the bathroom?” he asks.

“No… I was going to go check on Kara, I uh, heard her coughing.” She lied. He knew it too. And Barbara knew that he knew it. 

“RIght…” He proceeds to the restroom in peace, Barbara continuing her journey to Kara’s room. 

Her gloved hand opening the door to see the blonde, bob cut brushed as always, she wondered if it ever tangled? The blonde hadn't even noticed, she was focused on her laptop screen, what was she doing? Barbara shimmies through the slit of the door and into the room. Her eyes admiring Kara.

The blonde had this.. Expression written on her face. Babs didn't know this one. It wasn't happy or sad, it was just… weird. Eyes sometimes lidding but other times wide open as if her eyes were eating up the words. Gaze trailing down the page but stopping herself and resuming what she was reading. Why was Kara reading like that? Babs didn't know. 

“Hey Kara, you alright?” The redhead steps forward.

The Kryptonian flushes, “Yeah I'm okay.” She kept her cool though.

“Whatcha reading there? Seems like you're quite interested.” Babs tries to lift the laptop out of Kara’s lap but the blonde gives her a dead stare, eyes turning a bright shade of red. “Nothing.” 

That was a little defensive… Babs thought. 

Kara’s eyes went back to their original blue, “Sorry… I just- It's personal.”

Babs thought about it, a smirk painting her face. “Ooo! Maybe a letter from a special someone?” Barbara pokes at her friend's side, earning a small giggle.

“No sadly.” The blonde jokes. “But it does mean a lot to me, so I’d ask if you didn't read it.” Kara wasn't the serious type, but this mood alter was very different than her other emotions. Babs knew Kara had a past, she knew about Krypton exploding, about her family being gone, and about Clark doing some awful things. So maybe that's what this was about? Thought Barbara.

Kara was reading the note that Clark had found in her pod. She had forgotten about it when he saved her.

“If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine.” The redhead offers a smile, Kara gives a grin in response, displeasure rising from the gesture. 

“So what did you call me over here for?” Babs asks, again, she knew about Kara’s past, she knew about Kara’s PTSD. 

“I- I don't know. I guess I missed Krypton.” She shrugs, forcing a smile. The thought of Krypton hurt. It hurt like anything she ever could have imagined. 

Seeing it again, seeing Krypton, Kara saw Krypton, sees Krypton. Kara was only thirteen, being in the pod, being alone, being so tight in that little pod. She just stares, dead into the distance, looking at her planet. Fire igniting across it, across the stars because of it. Cities tumbling, the big cities she once walked, now falling like giants.

BOOM

Pieces flung against her pod, crashing and bumping into her. Breath rapid, lips trembling. She’d never see her parents again. She thought they were coming with, she thought her mother would have come with her. “Mom! I'm not leaving you!” Her own voice echoes through Kara’s mind. Fingers against the glass, her speech causing vapor to form. Her hand dragging down the surface, tears welding in her eyes and falling as hard as a blacksmith hits his hammer.

It was gone, and Kara knew it. 

She remembered, being thirteen and crashing down onto earth. Her pod door hurled off, throw forcefully into the distance. Frightened, she crawls back quickly, words fumbling in Kryptonian. “Stay back!” She shouts, why didn't he understand her? She calls it again, panic filling her voice, kicking against him, the man flew back into a wall. The blonde looks down at her legs, how did she do that? It scared her, having that power. She did not know where it had come from. 

She ran out of her pod, jumping up into the air and boosting away. She could fly! “I- What’s wrong with me?!” The blonde was flying, nothing other than her Kryptonian robes. Though it would seem good to others, these new powers made her want to shake and hurt those who tried to help her. 

Hovering over the sky, looking at the stars in the night, like white dots on a painted canvas. Pressure, pain, it ruined it. Looking down to see this man flying too, he was like her. Kara struggles, whining and crying almost, wanting to get away from this. What if he wanted to hurt her, kill the last Kryptonian. Later, she would learn that this was her cousin. The real Son Of Krypton. But she was the Last Daughter of Krypton, was she not? 

Being brought back to reality by the sound of her friend, she sees that Barbara had been sitting in front of her. Tears forming in her eyes, those sweet blue eyes now filled with fear, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Kara.” The blonde leaned into Babs’ arms. The redhead wrapping her arms around her friend, “Shhh… Its okay Kara, I promise. It’ll be okay.” She coos. Barbara knew not to ask about it, maybe later she would, but not now. The Kryptonian sobs, fat tears wetting Babs suit. 

They sat like that for a while, waiting for Kara to be able to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!


	4. Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short follow up to the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda on a writer's block rn so I hope this is okay. I would continue it and make it longer but I didn't really know how to finish it.

In the training room, Barbara works on her technique, still thinking about the night before. Why did she feel like that? Well, she loved Kara, right? As a friend of course. Another punch hit the dummy, leaving her with a sigh and a clenched fist. Why was it so confusing? It was just a girl. 

The door opened, startling her, “Who’s there?” She turns, pulling a Batarang from her side. 

A blonde walks out from the doorway, “it's just Kara.” She smiles. “I was gonna train but if you need some space, take it.” Kara begins to walk towards Babs, placing her hand on Barbara’s shoulder, “You okay?” 

Barbara hadn't realized she was just staring at Kara like that, she pulls away a little bit, “Yeah. I'm fine. But are you fine?” Batgirl asks, “Last night… You seemed pretty out of it.” Babs turns away, “I just wanted to help you… But it felt like me being there was only making it worse.” 

“Barb… It's not like that. I always get like that, okay? I need you to understand that. Losing Krypton was hard. Why wouldn't it be? It was my home but it's gone now, what can a girl do?” The blonde explains, even smiling slightly. 

“You’re no ordinary girl.” The redhead smirks, nudging at her friend's shoulder. 

The laugh at it for a moment until Kara pulls her in for a hug. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here for me, during all of this.”

Babs smiles, “No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment!


End file.
